harrypotterheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubeus Hagrid
Professor Rubeus Hagrid (b. 6 December 19281112) was a half-giant wizard, son of Mr Hagrid and the giantess Fridwulfa, and elder half-brother of the giant Grawp. Physical discription Hagrid was born to a wizard father and a giant mother, making him a half-giant. As a half-giant, Hagrid possessed great physical strength and endurance, including a resilience against some spells, though his ability to withstand spells was not as great as that of full giants. He was about twice as tall as an average man, standing at eleven feet, six inches tall5 (too big for an ordinary-sized broomstick) and three times as wide, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. Hagrid's hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins.6 He had dark eyes that glinted like black beetles.7 Hagrid's size often makes it difficult for him to enter rooms or buildings that are designed for ordinary sized people or not built with airy or grand designs, such as him not being able to fit easily into the Hospital Wing or the Burrow yet having no trouble moving in the Great Hall. Magical abilities and skills * ' Magical mastery:' Hagrid was quite skilled in the use of magic and could use non-verbal magic via his umbrella. As his wand was apparently destroyed, non-verbal magic via his wand may have been wandless magic as well, both of which were quite difficult to use. However, Harry Potter suspected that the broken fragments of Hagrid's wand were concealed in his umbrella, and there is dubious evidence that Dumbledore may have fully repaired Hagrid's wand with the Elder Wand but advised Hagrid to conceal it within his umbrella for him to use magic more discreetly. Just before Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, Hagrid reached the Hut-on-the-Rock, and claimed that he flew there. However, it was possible that he was using Sirius Black's flying motorcycle, although it should be noted that there was no sign of the motorcycle when he and Harry left the hut. It is also possible that Hagrid had really been mentioning Floo Powder, while Harry merely interpreted it as Hagrid "flew." Hagrid confided in Harry that, technically, he was not allowed to do magic.19 Harry later learned that this was because Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts and his wand was apparently destroyed some years earlier.16 However, while he could conjure moderate levels of powerful magic, Hagrid's magic was never flawless as he notably failed to completely transfigure Dudley Dursley into a pig, and repair his motorcycle which had been broken during the Battle of the Seven Potters. He was also unable to cast the extremely powerful and difficult Patronus Charmalthough he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. This shows that there were sometimes some spells which Hagrid either lacked the necessary power or was not fully skilled in producing. However, as he was nevertheless skilled with most moderate spells, it should be noted that Hagrid never graduated from Hogwarts, a further testament to his magical aptitude. * Transfiguration: Hagrid was at least moderately proficient in Transfiguration, as shown in the Hut-on-the-Rock when he transfigured Dudley Dursley with a pig's tail. He had been attempting to turn Dudley into a pig; while this could be down to his occasionally inconsistent magic, he later noted that Dudley was so much like a pig anyway he did not need to transfigure him completely. He could also perform conjuration; in 1991 he used the Fire-Making Spell, while in the Hut-on-the-Rock and in 1997 the Water-Making Spell, to put out a fire in his hut during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. This is fairly impressive, as Transfiguration is considered one of the most difficult branches of magic and even experienced wizards struggle with it. * Charms: Hagrid was also accomplished with Charms as he could cast a spell of his own that can enchant a boat to move on it's own to a destination, which he used to transport him and Harry back to the mainland from the Hut-on-the-Rock and used it on the Hogwarts boats to transport the first years across the Black Lake. Hagrid could also cast the Engorgement Charm as he used it to enlarge his pumpkins to a giant size. * Non-verbal magic: Hagrid was quite skilled at using non-verbal magic, as shown when he both lit a fire non-verbally and transfigured a pig's tail on Dudley. These spells show that, even though Hagrid never graduated from Hogwarts, he had a powerful command of magic, as non-verbal magic was difficult to use (Hogwarts does not teach non-verbal magic until students are in their sixth year). * Care of Magical Creatures: Hagrid was also extremely knowledgeable about magical creatures and was highly skilled in looking after, interacting with, and gaining their trust, including dangerous creatures which likely contributes from his experiences in the Forbidden Forest and with his pets. Hagrid's skill and knowledge in handling creatures allowed him to be the Care of Magical Creatures professor even though he was not a fully qualified wizard. Despite his skill and knowledge, many students considered Professor Grubbly-Plank a more qualified teacher for the subject as Hagrid preferred teaching dangerous creatures and could lose his confidence if students tried to disrupt his classes or if he believed they did not like his classes. However, when Hagrid was temporarily sacked by Dolores Umbridge, most of the students, excluding Slytherin, believed he had improved in his teaching although many of them did not choose to continue the subject for NEWTs due to their past experiences with the dangerous creatures he taught. The dangerous and unpredictable creatures which Hagrid taught included hippogriffs, Blast-Ended Skrewts, and thestrals. Although he believed that tame and less harmful magical creatures did not pose many challenges, Hagrid neverthless possessed a remarkable amount of knowledge on them as well as monstrous creatures, enough that he was able to effectively continue Grubbly-Plank's lessons on unicornsand he also taught nifflers and flobberworms. Some of the creatures Hagrid looked after included a three headed dog named Fluffy, his pet boarhound Fang, a baby dragon named Norbert, an Acromantula named Aragog, a hippogriff named Buckbeak and his half-brother Grawp, who was a giant. While his teaching methods were questionable, his knowledge helped Harry and his friends on numerous occasions, such as when they got past Fluffy while protecting the Philosopher's Stone, helped Sirius Black escape on Buckbeak, faced a Blast-Ended Skrewt during the Triwizard Tournament, and went to the Ministry of Magicusing Thestrals. It should also be noted that his knowledge was such that he was initially the only person apart from Dumbledore who knew how to subdue Fluffy through music as even Severus Snape was unable to get past Fluffy without getting injured, and Quirinus Quirrell, under Voldemort's influence, had to gather the secret from a drunken Hagrid on how to get past Fluffy (which Harry, Ron and Hermione later learnt) especially considering Voldemort and Snape were both already highly powerful and intelligent wizards even in their youths while Quirrell had experience with handling dangerous animals like trolls. Hagrid was skilled enough to gradually earn the respect and loyalty of Grawp, despite the protests of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Firenze, along with Grawp's violent nature. Hagrid's knowledge in dealing with giants and other dangerous magical creatures also made Dumbledore order Hagrid to go and attempt to recruit the giants to fight against Voldemort, which he would have succeeded if not for the Death Eaters' interference and Golgomath's usurpation of the current Gurg, Karkus. Due to his friendship with Aragog, Hagrid was the only person who was able to visit the Acromantula tribe in the Forbidden Forest without being harmed, although this was lost after Aragog's death. Hagrid was also on cordial terms with the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest, sometimes even visiting them. This can all indicate that Hagrid was a considerably talented person on the subject and this was clearly his strongest subject, possessing more knowledge than even wizards who were more powerful and intelligent, despite lacking the qualifications along with the teaching experience and understanding to fully engage his students. Relashonships Family Rubeus Hagrid was born to Mr Hagrid, a wizard, and the giantessFridwulfa. Fridwulfa left the family because her son was "too small" for her liking, though Hagrid never seemed to resent her for abandoning him, generally appearing relatively indifferent about his lack of relationship with her. His father, on the other hand, seemed to be a very caring man who was heartbroken when his wife left, and was amused by the fact that, at the age of six, Hagrid was large enough to be able to set him on top of a dresser.15 Mr Hagrid died when his son was twelve years old, and by the time Hagrid tried to find his mother in 1995, she too had died, although he dismissed the issue on the grounds that he barely remembered her. On the other hand, he was saddened by his father's death, though he was at least glad that his father did not live to see Rubeus expelled from school. Pets and other creatures Hagrid had a good relationship with most of his pets and other magical creatures, most notably Fang, Aragog, and Buckbeak. His relationship with most magical creatures was arguably better then the ones most other wizards had. Albus dumbledore Albus Dumbledore placed great trust in Hagrid, which Hagrid returned with fierce loyalty and unwavering admiration. This loyalty always flared up whenever someone insulted Dumbledore, one time causing Hagrid to give Dudley Dursley a pig's tail, and causing him to choke Igor Karkaroff another time. Harry potter Harry Potter and Hagrid shared a special relationship. Hagrid was one of the first people (if not the first) Harry could remember showing him genuine kindness and appearing to truly care for him. Hagrid was the one who introduced Harry back into the wizarding world, and he empathized with Harry's situation, as they were both a bit different from wizarding norm and were orphans who had been more or less left to fend for themselves. Ron weasley and hermione granger Like Harry, both Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had a close relationship with the half-giant. Though Ron was openly outraged by some of Hagrid's more dangerous pets, particularly Aragog, Hermione was more reserved with her comments and tended to be more proactive than either Ron or Harry when it came to helping Hagrid protect his creatures. She tried desperately to help him appeal Buckbeak's death sentence in 1994,23 and in her fifth year, she made every effort to ensure sure Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures curriculum would give Dolores Umbridge no excuse to sack him. Madame olympe maxime uring the Triwizard Tournament, Hagrid began a romantic relationship with Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy. They were often seen together, talking and walking around the grounds, and they danced together at the Yule Ball. Though the two had a minor falling-out when Hagrid implied (correctly) that Maxime, like him, was part-giant, they eventually reconciled and travelled together to appeal to the giants of the Northern colonies and dissuade them from joining forces with Voldemort. Maxime was also seen comforting Hagrid during Albus Dumbledore's funeral. The current status of their relationship is unknown, but as Hagrid never got married, it can be assumed that their relationship did not work out. Tome riddle/lord voldemort Hagrid was two years below Tom Riddle at Hogwarts, and in Hagrid's third year, Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets, unleashing a Basilisk on Muggle-bornstudents. After the death of Myrtle Warren, Hogwarts was in danger of closing, and to prevent that happening, Riddle framed Hagrid and his pet Acromantula, Aragog, for the crime. Hagrid protected Aragog from Riddle, throwing him to the ground when he tried to curse Aragog, making Hagrid the only person to challenge Riddle while he was a student. Despite this, Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts and had his wand snapped in half by the Ministry of Magic. Weasley family Hagrid was good friends with Molly and Arthur Weasley, though it is uncertain as to when they first met, Arthur and Molly not having been in the original Order of the Phoenix. He was most likely assistant or co- gamekeeper when Mr and Mrs Weasley were at school, because of the Ogg timeline discrepancy.29 Arthur and Molly would have attended nearly two decades later (1960s). He met them again in 1992, at Flourish and Blotts, when Arthur got into a fist fight with Lucius Malfoy. Hagrid broke up the fight and told Arthur that he should have ignored Malfoy, though he clearly sympathized with Arthur on acting the feelings Malfoy went out of his way to inspire. Hagrid was fond of the Weasley's due to their kind nature, immense courage, and their fair-minded views on Muggle-borns and half-humans like himself. James and lily potter Hagrid had been a good friend of Harry Potter's parents, Lily and James, since the time they attended Hogwarts. Hagrid admired them for being amongst the best wizards and witches of their age. Hagrid became a member of the Order of the Phoenix around the same time as James and Lily, and they fought together throughout the First Wizarding War. Hagrid was beside himself when Lily and James were killed in 1981; Albus Dumbledoresent him to rescue their infant child, Harry, from the wreckage of their home in Godric's Hollow, and Hagrid later reintroduced Harry to the wizarding world in 1991. Sirius black Though Hagrid described Sirius Black as having been a "trouble-maker" in his youth, Hagrid had clearly been fond of him, as well as his best friend, James Potter, when they were students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After graduating, Sirius, along with James, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, joined the Order of the Phoenix around the same time as Hagrid. Hogwarts staff Hagrid would have known Remus Lupin for about as long as he knew the Pottersand Sirius Black, though they did not appear to be particularly close until 1993when Lupin was appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and they became co-workers. Both Hagrid and Lupin knew what it was like to be within the wizarding community, yet still considered outsiders and face its prejudices, as Lupin was a werewolf and Hagrid was a half-giant. In 1995, they both joined the re-instated Order of the Phoenix and worked together throughout the Second Wizarding War to protect Harry Potter and bring about the end of Lord Voldemort. Hogwarts students Apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione and the other Weasley children (excluding Percy), Hagrid seemed to have a good relationship with Lee Jordan who was a friend of Fred and George Weasley as he once shook Hagrid's hand, along with Fred and George, when he returned after his mission to find the giants. Apart from them, the other students had a mixed relationship with Hagrid which was especially evident while he taught Care of Magical Creatures. =